Just a Life
by Stupid-telly
Summary: two teenage girls in hogwarts. they soon find out secrets of magic and history...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was winter break from Hogwarts.

Teri was petting her orange bear as if it were a dog.

Oddly, it reminded her a lot of Ron's head. Only Rita knew about her crush.

Only she knew about Rita's crush, too. Draco Malfoy, Ron's worst enemy.

Teri had figured out about Hermione knowing there only secret, she just had to butt in.

She could hear Rita softly snoring on the bottom bunk and she could also hear Danielle's screaming downstairs. ' It must be her doll again…' she thought.

Tomorrow Harry, Ron, Rita, Hermione and Teri were going to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, as usual.

Teri just wished Hermione didn't have to come. They didn't have very good relationships.

'Anyway, Rita will be happy even if she'll get the tiniest glimpse of Draco…' Teri thought, slowly closing her eyes.

Next morning, Rita was still fast asleep while Teri looked for some casual but nice looking clothes after she saw her orange bear again.

She found her gold and Rita finally awoke form the loud jingling from it.

Teri remembered Harry had run out of money for some reason, (which was very suspicious and Ron was on to him) so she brought some more sickles for at least two bottles of butterbeer.

When Rita and Teri went downstairs, they smelt burnt food, which obviously came from the flying black eggs and toast.

Rita and Teri went back upstairs to avoid the smell and to feed Rita's cat, and Shade, Teri's black owl.

"Draco's got a lovely beard, lovely beard! Draco's got a lovely beard and he will not shave!" chanted Teri, cleaning up the mess Shade made a week ago.

"Hey! Draco doesn't have a beard!" shouted Rita also laughing but trying to keep a scorning look on her face.

"Hey, at least I said 'lovely', it's hard enough to say that word with Draco being the subject!"

Without any burnt breakfast, Rita and Teri raced to The Three Broomsticks, Teri yelling out that she was excited to see Ron and teasing Rita about Draco when no one was around to hear them.

Teri bumped into Ron unexpectedly because of the ice, and they both blushed bright red like tomatoes and were in an awkward position.

Hermione gave a disapproving look and hurried all of them in.

Teri broke out of the embarrassing accident and gave Harry the sickles she had brought.

"You owe me!" said Teri. Ron looked more relaxed and his freckles were visible again.

Harry smiled and thanked Teri while she was busy scratching her pitch-black hair.

Harry gave a quick glance at Rita and Teri heard him ask if he could buy a bottle of Butterbeer for her.

Teri smirked at her knowledge. 'So this is what it feels like to be that goody-two shoes Hermione, figuring out every thing!'

Unusually, The Three Broomsticks were so crowded today. The group was squashed.

Ron, Teri, Harry, and Rita all blushed.

Ron and Teri were so close again, and Teri's head was touching Ron's shoulder.

Harry was also very close to Rita, but Rita saw Draco nearby and went bright red.

Hermione stuck her head in and said, " Why are all you four so red?" she smirked slyly.

"It must be all the people… And our coats and hats! Yeah, coats and hats…" said Teri quickly, getting the hateful feeling of Hermione.

To the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry, Rita, Teri, Ron and Hermione finally found a table at a corner of The Three Broomsticks.

Teri stretched her back from the crouching in the bar, and saw what looked like an ugly bleached banana.

Her eyes shone and she whispered to Rita, "R-I—t—a… I see that Draco Pureblood Malfoy…."

"Shut up!" shouted Rita, unexpectedly.

Everyone looked up at her. Hermione gave that wicked glance she had when she knew something she wasn't supposed to know.

Teri looked down to the table hiding her giggles forced into wiggling smiles.

Draco had grown, but not as much as Ron, who was going to be taller than Hagrid soon.

Rita too, could see Draco's white-blond hair, rather than 'head'.

He was laughing at a nearby man who had fallen and broke several glasses of something that looked very expensive.

What was pretty disturbing was his crew, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were much fatter and it was swallowing their whole face.

Teri hated Draco very much, obviously, just like all the other Griffyndors.

Rita felt like she was the only one who didn't mind which house they were in.

Teri was insulted many times by Draco. She was told a Mud-Blood like Hermione and that she should go back to a muggle-life.

Crabbe almost sat on Rita, but she got away just in time with Teri's help.

When everyone drank up all the butterbeer Hermione went off to get a new quill.

The group was waiting outside and they were suddenly down by Hermione's quill because it had reminded them of how much homework they hadn't even started on.

Every one had decided to do their homework together, especially because Hermione was a big help.

But she didn't give the girls many answers because she told them they should be able to do it themselves.

Teri felt like gossiping about her, but she kept her mouth shut just incase Hermione figured out.

"Hmm…. What kind of bloody question is this? Hermione! Help!" said Teri in the obvious demanding way.

Ron smirked at Teri and he waited for Hermione's answer.

Teri gave a smirk back, and Ron smiled.

"You can do this question yourself! I'm not your servant!" said Hermione, reading number 5 on the parchment.

"You can at least help, Hermione." Said Harry, looking at his own questions to do.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ended up helping all of them on question number 5.

On question 15, Teri's quill broke from pressing too hard.

"No! My quill! How am I going to finish my homework now? It's going to take forever to go down and buy another one!" moaned Teri.

"Hey, I found an extra. It's a little old, but I used it yesterday and it was fine. Here." Ron handed the quill to Teri.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and thanked him quietly. Teri was very careful not break this quill.

Hermione was reading Teri's mind. Rita could see it too, but Harry was looking for something in his bag.

"Well hello, Granger, Taylor, Williams, Weasel and Potty boy here. So you're working in a group? I might tell one of the Professors that you are cheating off each other." Malfoy said in a cruel voice. His smirk was a little more snobby-looking today.

To the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Buzz off Malfoy. We've got spells that could deform you forever." Said Teri, frowning.

"Well, look at that! Amazing! The Mud-Blood knows spells! I thought only the frizzy head did!" screamed Draco, his voice cracking.

Teri's eyes filled with tears but they quickly evaporated and her face twisted with anger.

Hermione too, was angry but she had an I'm-used-to-this kind of look.

When no one responded to Draco, he still had his nose up in the air and left.

"How terrible can Draco get? He's growing up to be even worse than that dreaded father of his." Said Ron, eyeing Harry's search in his bulging bag.

"Bloody hell! You've been too busy looking in that bag to even notice Draco was here, insulting me!" yelled Teri.

"Huh? What? Draco Malfoy was here? Um, ok then…" Mumbled Harry, still looking in his bag.

A few seconds later, Harry had a satisfying look on his face and tried to flatten his hair while everyone was staring.

"What?" asked Harry, with curious eyes.

"Oh Harry, NOTHING has happened. We've all just been staring at you looking in that messy bag of yours!" yelled Hermione, in the most sarcastic way.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry, uh, well at least I've stopped." Whispered Harry.

"Let's see what you've been looking for. Looks like you finally found it." Said Teri casually.

"No, it's nothing important. It's just some of last week's homework," said Harry.

Everyone gave a glance of disbelief, but no one said anything.

Rita had been looking at Harry's bag, since he sat closest to her.

She had seen a red and green bow tied on to what looked like a gift-wrapped rock.

'Maybe it's a gift for Professor Dumbledore, or Cho?'

Rita didn't say anything. It would be pretty rude and she would be acting like Hermione.

Teri was trying to get Rita's attention, but to Teri's eyes, she thought Rita was daydreaming of Draco again, so she gave up.

After everyone had finally finished their homework, they had realized it was 8:30 already. The date was also December 22nd. Teri had some of her Christmas shopping done but the group was going to go shopping on the 24th. Everyone had bags under their eyes and walked slowly to their dorms.

Teri still had her top bunk, with her old orange bear.

She noticed that Shade had been chewing on it since Teri and the group started their homework.

"Shade! No!" whispered Teri, pulling her beloved bear from Shade's beak.

"Repairo!" The orange bear was perfectly put back in shape.

The moon looked gray, and Rita had been brushing her teeth.

Finally, the two girls fell asleep.

Next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was Christmas shopping day and the group was ready with lots and lots of gold in their pockets.

This was Teri's list:

Harry and Hermione: Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans

Rita: Best Friends Quidditch snow globe

Ron:

She hadn't decided what to get Ron yet.

She needed something special, but nothing came up in her head.

Meanwhile, Rita was busy looking at her list:

Teri: a dark green sweater

Hermione: bottle of ink

Harry: a snitch

Ron: Judchudley cannons poster

Draco:

Draco's name was scribbled out because it would be odd giving him a present, and Teri would be pretty upset.

Everyone split up to Christmas shop their socks out!

Teri ran into Weasley Wizards Wheezes first and it was crowded as usual.

She searched and searched until she got the right gift.

"Are these for yourself Teri? You usually throw up and get sick for real after these." Said Fred with a worried look. Or was it George?

"No, it's a Christmas gift." Teri said shortly. She didn't want to give out clues.

When Teri happily walked out of the store, her spirit dropped.

'Ron already has a box of Skyving Snack Boxes! Maybe I should return them…'

As Teri turned she saw Ron walking towards her.

Teri hesitated and said, "Hey Ron… Are you going into your brother's joke shop? I just went in there."

Ron suddenly gave a disapproving look at her bag and said, "Oh, um… No. I was, uh… well I'll go over there now!" Ron went red as he ran away from Teri.

Rita was walking down a crowded street to get Ron's poster. It was last on her list.

Rita looked in every store and either they didn't sell them, or they were sold out.

So all Rita could get was a dusty crabby looking Quidditch field's poster that said, "Be a Good Sport, Not a Spoiler!" that was all she could find.

Rita returned to the meeting spot they had decided on when they were done shopping. Everyone was there except Ron.

Teri's teeth were chattering and Harry's face was red from the cold, but redder than before since Rita came back.

It seemed hours when Ron came running with many big bags of things.

They finally went into Hogwarts again and thawed their faces and hands, and everyone began wrapping their presents in different places.

Hermione was in the middle of the room, thinking of something. She had her crisp new quill and a pretty green and red envelope.

Next Chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All the presents were wrapped in colorful wrapping paper, each tied with a neat bow.

"Who are you writing to, Hermione?" asked Teri in a kind voice, which was unusual, and she seemed surprised at herself.

"Oh, I'm writing to Victor. I promised I would write to him." Said Hermione, also surprised at Teri's action.

"Victor? Victor Krum? You're still going out with that guy? He's in Bulgaria now!" shouted Ron.

"Calm down Ron! I don't care if he's in Bulgaria! He's wonderful…" said Hermione, thinking deeply again.

"Well, I think I'll have to shrink these, they're a bit big." Said Teri, getting Rita to help.

While they were shrinking the presents, Teri whispered to Rita, "Did you get Draco a present? Cause he won't like anything from a Gryffindor."

"You'll see." Smirked Rita. She knew that Teri was very impatient, but all she could say was that she'd see. Rita hadn't decided if she should give Draco a present.

"I'm so glad we did all our homework before Christmas Eve! Thanks Hermione." Said Harry; stretching his arms out from all the gift-wrapping he had done himself.

They were crabby-looking, but it showed he put effort into it.

Tomorrow was Christmas, and all of Hogwarts was excited.

There was ribbons and wrapping paper flying everywhere, but the Slytherin students were watching as if everyone were their slave.

Rita spied on Draco, while he was watching the Hufflepuff girls' wrap his presents for him and they blushed at Draco every few times.

Rita gave a soft 'pfft' and wanted to put a curse on them.

"What are you doing out here, Ms. Williams? Who are you spying on?" said a sly voice.

Rita could smell the foul smell of his greasy hair covering his face.

"Oh, uh… um, I was just about to go in, but…" Rita tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't lie to me, Ms. Williams. 20 points from Gryffindor and you have a detention in my room tomorrow at 6:00 o'clock sharp." Said Professor Snape. He was a bit paler this time of year.

"But tomorrow's Christmas Professor Snape!" shouted Rita, but Snape didn't listen to her and walked off.

A bit later, Teri ran to her. "What happened with you and Snape?" she asked.

"No! I have a detention tomorrow!" Rita moaned.

"What? That evil man is insane!" yelled Teri.

"Quiet! He might hear you!" Rita whispered.

Next Chapter. Obviously. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Everyone awoke instantly to hurry with their Breakfast.

There were millions of owls with big packages flying through the windows.

Some parts of the table were empty, because the students who sat there went home to their family.

Hermione and Teri didn't go to their family many times, and Harry never did.

"What? You had a detention just because Snape thought you were spying on someone? He took 20 points from Griffyndor? That's insane!" Harry screamed.

"SHH! Snape is staring at you Harry! Be a little more quiet will you?" Teri hit Harry's mouth with a nearby spoon.

"Ouch!" said Harry, rubbing his mouth that had a red oval on it.

Ron was laughing loudly and Rita giggled a little. Teri had a proud look on her face.

Hermione was busy looking out the window for the barn owl she had sent.

"Hermione, that owl's not going to come until tomorrow! Don't get your hopes up." Said Rita with an apologetic look on her face.

"But Victor said he'll send his owl, and it's much stronger and faster than the barn owl I sent." Said Hermione, still looking out the window.

"Well, it's your choice to keep waiting." Said Teri.

Rita had gotten three packages from her mum, dad, and Amelia, who was 20 and finished Hogwarts.

Teri had gotten two packages from her parents, and Melissa, who was 21 and also done Hogwarts.

What got everyone's attention was the package from Teri's parents.

They were muggles, so they had given her what was called a 'Cell Phone'.

Hermione and Teri knew about this phone and Teri's letter said that her mum was excited that an owl could send messages but it would be much faster with this 'Cell Phone'.

Teri was disappointed and sent Shade back saying muggle items didn't work in Hogwarts, but she would keep the cell phone anyway.

It was almost noon and the group was getting their presents ready and unshrinking them…

They had picked a quiet place to exchange their presents.

The group was thrilled to open gifts and give other people what they had bought for them.

First, Teri and Rita gave exchanged their presents.

"A Best friends Quidditch Snow Globe! I've always wanted one of these!" Rita gasped. She immediately gave the matching snow globe to Teri.

"A sweater! And it's green! Thanks Rita!" said Teri as she gave Rita a hug.

Teri gave Hermione a box of 'Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans'.

Hermione gave a warm smiled and thanked her.

Rita gave her an inkwell. Hermione was thrilled.

Next came Ron. Rita gave him that dusty poster she had bought and said sorry that she couldn't find the right poster.

Teri blushed brightly and gave Ron a present. Ron's eyes widened and thanked Teri with another bright blush.

"But don't you already have another box of these?" said Teri.

"Yeah, but they're not perfectly proven to be safe. This new box says: Tested and succeeded. Thanks to Kenny Madison." Said Ron.

They exchanged hugs.

Teri sighed of relief and gave Harry another box of 'Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans'.

While eating the soot flavored-bean without realizing, Harry blushed so much he looked like he had a fever.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Rita.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine… But I wanted you to have this present." Harry gave Rita a lumpy present.

It had turned out to be Harry's old snitch that he had hurled out in the first year.

"Wow! Your old snitch! Thanks, Harry!" Rita gave him a warm hug.

Continued in chapter seven, of course!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Later that day, supper came and Rita had noticed she hadn't opened Amelia's package.

She wondered what it was, and quickly opened it.

A red envelope had already burst into flames and made Hermione gasp.

"Oh no, it's a howler!" gasped Rita. She tried to run to the doors as fast as she could.

"RITA WILLIAMS LOVES DRACO MALFOY!" the howler yelled.

Draco glared at Rita, while she was still trying to open the door.

All the students laughed violently at Rita; some spitting their juice out.

Many of them tried to figure out who Rita and Draco was.

Teri and Hermione quickly ran out through the huge doors of the Great Hall.

"That was a bloody horrible howler! I never thought Amelia would do that!" said Teri, searching for Rita.

Soon, near the Gryffindor dorm fireplace, Teri heard quiet curses.

"Rah! I hate Amelia! I'm going to get her!" screamed Rita.

She gad been so excited from when she had awoke today, but now her secret was revealed and it was almost 6 o'clock.

When Rita had gone to her detention with Snape Ron came down from the boy's dorm with a maroon colored sweater.

"Your mom still sends you those?" Harry snorted.

"I told her not to, but she won't listen! I bet Ginny has a sweater too, go and bug her about it!" shouted Ron.

"It's too bad Rita has a detention with Snape, on Christmas!" yelled Teri.

There was a quiet moment of sympathy, but Hermione quickly interrupted it.

She was holding a large folded piece of parchment, and she had slammed the door open.

Hermione looked just like Luna Lovegood, with dreamy eyes looking up to the sky.

"Victor's letter came." Teri whispered to Ron. It was pretty obvious but Teri and Ron didn't mind talking about the littlest things.

"So what did it say?" said Harry.

Hermione glared at him, "It's none of _your_ business."

Teri, Ron and Harry all rolled their eyes and went back to relaxing by fireplace that Rita had been cursing by.

"So _does_ Rita like Draco Malfoy?" said Harry, almost jumping out of his chair.

Teri hesitated for a moment, but said, "No, she probably doesn't, I think the howler was a joke."

Rita had been staring at the clock.

When it was finally 8:00, she ran out the door with her bag dangling at her knees.

Unexpectedly, Rita had run into something that smelt of a rich perfume.

Draco turned around, surprised but with fierce eyes.

Rita had turned red and she couldn't even say 'Hi' because of the howler incident.

Draco just shook his head and left.

Rita stared at Draco slowly disappearing down the staircase.

She let out a miserable sigh and went back to the Gryffindor dorm.

On to chapter eight….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Today was no different than any other boring day.

Danielle had made new first year friends, and waved at Rita. "Hi Rita! That's my older sister over there!"

Rita shoved her face into her hands as some fourth years sniggered.

Danielle skipped across to Rita with her little friends.

"Yuck! Leave me alone! Go play somewhere else!" shouted Rita.

Danielle looked offended, but her new Slytherin house friends carried her away.

"I can't believe Danielle's in Slytherin! I still remember that day, the sorting hat must have been mad!" said Teri, as a peck of disgust struck her face.

The group was in the fifth year of Hogwarts, and it was a week after the New Year.

"_It feels good to be a fifth year…"_ murmured Ron, bending backwards on his chair and stretching his back.

"Hey, we can go for some butterbeer this weekend. Does everyone have enough sickles?" suggested Rita.

Everyone agreed and did have enough for butterbeer and that cheered them up a bit on this dull day.

Hermione was busy writing essays and pulling out more parchment from her neat and tidy bag, unlike Harry, Rita, Teri, or Ron's.

"You getting homework done already? It's only noon!" said Teri.

"Well, at least _I _won't have mountains of homework to do after all the lessons." Snapped Hermione.

"I wonder where my sister is now, she's probably working away writing something useless. She thinks she's so _special_ just because she was the smartest in seventh year. Obviously she was in Ravenclaw." Said Teri, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw too. Right Hermione?" said Ron, sarcastically.

"Well I wasn't, now stop bothering me! I'm trying to get my work done!" said Hermione, her voice rising of fury.

Rita rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

The skies were gray, and nothing looked exciting. The snow was still on the ground, which wasn't too delightful anymore.

Draco was still eyeing Rita every time she was in his sight.

She felt a little eerie every time he'd done that, so Rita tried as best as she can to avoid Draco's eyes.

Rita had not daydreamed of Draco anymore, and sometimes she hadn't noticed Draco was near her.

Teri took this normally, _"Good, you like Malfoy anymore, I can tell. Who else do you like now?"_ she whispered.

"_No one." _Rita answered coldly. But she had a slight feeling in her stomach; she couldn't quite say what kind of feeling, whenever she saw another boy.

Off we go to chapter nine…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tons of homework was coming in again and Teri was busy answering millions of questions.

Rita was glazing at a dim lighted lamp holding her quill.

"What are you doing, Rita? You hardly have half of your homework done!" yelled Teri.

"Huh, What- oh. Yeah, I was just thinking about the question…" mumbled Rita.

Teri eyed Rita suspiciously and kept on talking. "What has gotten into you, you've been like, day dreaming the whole week!"

Rita hesitated to reply to what Teri had said.

Hermione, Harry and Ron was out to The Three Broomsticks, Teri wanted to go too, but the three of them told her how much homework she had.

The two of them were sitting by a big window, and it had made Teri's hand red because it was so cold.

It was almost 9:00 and Rita and Teri had droopy eyes and bags under them.

"Well that's the last of Potions class homework." Said Teri sleepily. "If only Snape wouldn't give us so much bloody homework all the time…"

They set off to bed to the girl's dorm, half asleep. Teri quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

When she looked down, Rita's white stuffed cat wasn't there anymore.

Instead, there was a little see-through crystal box with a snitch that had rusted a bit where the carved in patterns were.

It was what Harry gave her for Christmas. Out of the corner of Teri's eye, Rita was just pulling her blankets out.

"What?" said Rita, with innocent eyes.

"Oh, nothing… Is that Harry's snitch? Didn't he give it to you for Christmas? Where's your stuffed cat you used to love? Where'd you get that crystal box? I've never seen it before, and you don't like Draco, who do you like now? I know you like someone. So who is it this time?"

"Okay, Okay! Stop asking so many questions! Yes, Harry gave this to me for Christmas, and I got this box from my trunk, and…" Rita stopped there. She knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to blurt out whom she had liked.

Teri had almost a murderous grin on her face. "Why do you stop there? Come on, I'm your best friend! I've kept the Draco secret! Please please please!"

"Okay, fine. But it's pretty obvious." Said Rita, turning her head and looking at the snitch carefully set in the crystal box.

"Ohhhh…" Teri started giggle, and soon burst into laughs.

Rita was laughing too, and both of them were told to be quiet from the other girls in the dorm.

When the two girls were calmed down and fell asleep, Teri was awakened by a rattling noise.

Now that Teri's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could see everything perfectly clear.

Rita was still asleep, she had always been an extremely deep sleeper.

Shade was restless in his cage, and many of his beddings were flying out of the cage and poking Teri's eyes repeatedly.

"Shade, Shade! Calm down Shade!" whispered Teri, opening Shade's cage to pick him up.

Soon Shade was carefully standing on Teri's finger.

Teri began to feel half asleep again, and everything went into a blur.

Next chapter.


End file.
